This project helps investigators cope with complex equations that model biological systems, and includes the following studies: 1) Ultracentrifuge (with M.S. Lewis, S-J. Kim): DNA-protein interactions are analyzed using pseudo-inverse matrices. 2) Hemoglobins (with K.D. Vandegriff, R.M. Winslow, V.W. MacDonald, M.L. Doyle): oxygenation and oxidation of hemoglobins are studied by spectrophotometry and singular value decomposition (SVD). 3) X-ray crystallography (with U. Shmueli, R. Schach, G.H. Weiss): methods were developed for rapid computation of the probability density function used in phase determination, and for improved estimation of background radiation in X-ray diffraction. 4) Imaging regional cerebral blood flow (with R.E. Carson): a method that does not require explicit (and invasive) measurement of arterial flow was programmed and tested. 5) Kinetics of Bacteriorhodopsin (with R.W. Hendler, S. Bose): several models of light-intensity dependence are being tested. 6) Kinetics of cytochrome aa3 (with R.W. Hendler, S. Bose): spectrophotometric studies involving SVD, pseudo-inverses, and other methods, are in progress. 7) Protein-ligand binding (with P.J. Munson, G.E. Rovati): a program for nonlinear least squares fitting of binding data is under development.